Drunk Confession
by Gloria Spark
Summary: What happens when Lyra brings a drunk Silver home after a night of partying? Well maybe just something that will make their relationship more the friendly rivals.


**Drunk Confession**

At 20, Lyra Soul hadn't changed much since she became champion at 10 years old. Sure she lost the pigtails and the overalls for a ponytail and jeans but she still wore a similar red shirt and her old marshmellow hat and the look of cheerful playfulness she always had still adorned her face. She was still champion but being only 20, the youngest of her group, meant that when Silver, Ethan, Kris, and her all went out partying, she was always left to be the sober one in charge of getting everyone home.

She didn't really mind because Ethan and Kris had self control and never got too drunk. It was Silver that was the hassle especially after a visit with his father, Giovanni, like he had earlier that morning.

"Argh come on Silver, let's get you home," Lyra said, Silver's arm wrapped around her shoulder as she dragged the fiery red hair boy to his home at the battle frontier.

"But I don't want to go home, mommy," Silver whined, hiccuping as he nuzzled into Lyra's neck.

"For the last time Silver, I'm not your mother," Lyra said, an exasperated sigh escaping her lips as she glanced over to Silver.

"Oh right, you must be an angel then," Silver said, his eyes taking a very seductive turn even though he was still evidently drunk, "You are just as beautiful as one."

Silver moved swiftly so Lyra was in his arms, leaning back against his right one as he leaned into kiss her.

Lyra blushed a deep red, she never understood why her long time crush always got a lot more childish or flirtatious when he was drunk like this.

She wiggled trying to free herself until she felt his lips upon hers, the smell of alcohol filled her senses but she did calm down surprised by the kiss she had crave from the boy for so long.

_No this is wrong, he's just drunk and acting on impulse. Just Stop Kissing Him and get him home! He doesn't love you, this will just hurt you in the morning, _Lyra's thoughts were yelling at her as she slowly kissed him back not listening to her mind's protest.

Silver broke the kiss, a seductive smirk on his lips whispering, "Mmm you taste like an angel as well."

His silver eyes met her brown ones as he went to kiss her again but she ducked from his arms.

She blushed, rubbing here forehead, saying, "Your drunk, you don't know what your doing and your going to hate yourself for kissing me, a weakling as you say, in the morning."

"Don't you see though, Lyra Soul, I love you," Silver said, placing his finger below her chin, as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "That isn't the sake's fault."

"I'm sorry Silver but you'll thank me in the morning," Lyra said, pressing the button of a pokeball on her belt.

Her new Petilil popped out bouncing on the ground wondering what Lyra called her out for.

"Use Sleep Powder," Lyra said, slipping from Silver's arms catching him as he passed out from the pokemon's sleep powder. She called Petilil back and called out Charizard to carry him back to his house for her.

Silver woke up the next morning, groaning as he squinted his eyes from the pain of the headache he now had. He glanced around seeing he was in his bed of the home he had in the battle frontier. He groaned once more, noticing the smell of eggs and sausage filling his home muttering, "What's that?"

He flipped his feet onto the cold floor noticing he was just in his jeans from the night before. He blushed wondering if Lyra took off his shoes and top when she brought him home. He walked out, blinking at the sight of all his pokemon eating happily with Lrya's most recent training team.

He glanced to the kitchen seeing Lyra over the island cooking eggs and sausage for them. He gulped knowing she must have stayed the night, he seriously hoped he didn't make a fool of himself by drinking again.

_Morning Silver, _Mewtwo said into his mind, coming over to his long time trainer crossing his arms, _You know you are a hassle to get changed for bed. Though from what I understood Lyra kind of had to use sleep powder on you last night._

Silver looked at Mewtwo asking in a whisper, "Uh...what did I do this time, Mewtwo?"

He had to admit he wanted to be prepared for whatever he did while drunk this time, he couldn't separate the dreams from reality of last night.

_Well from what I understand, you basically told Miss Lyra exactly how you feel for her, _Mewtwo said, a smirk on his lips as he knew he had been trying to get the red haired Frontier Brain to confess to the champion for quite a while now, he was tired of dealing with the two, _But I wouldn't really know since I was in my pokeball. You may as well ask her, Silver._

It was just then that Lyra said cheerfully, "Oh your awake Silvy, good morning!"

Silver glanced over seeing Lyra's bright eyes looking at him, trying hard not to blush at what Mewtwo said he told her the night before saying, "Ugh...Morning Marshmellow..."

Lyra giggled at his new name for her this morning, ever since she lost the pigtails a few years back, his name for her changed often. She looked at him tilting her head asking, "Headache? I left a couple asprin on the counter for you."

"Thanks," Silver said coming over, picking up the asprin and the glass of water taking them to help with his headache, "So what exactly did I do last night?"

"Um..." Lyra said blushing then looking sadly down, "You said I was beautiful like an angel and that you loved me. Though I know that isn't true."

He heard her sigh as she went back to cooking. He coughed trying not to blush before coming over wrapping his arms around her whispering in her ear, "What if sake just makes me honest?"


End file.
